Happy Ending?
by Wings of an Angel 7445
Summary: After Silver is murdered by Mephiles, Shadow swears to get revenge, but what he doesn't realise, is that things were meant to be this way, and if he tries to change it, he could doom the past present and future. Dedicated to: XxSkyFoxGirlxX


Me: *sniff sniff* SIlver! Come here!

Silver: What!?

Me: You're destined to die!!!

Silver: I knew it! *runs out of the room*

Me: O.o...okayyy...anyway.

Disclaimer: If I owned _any_ of these characters, I would make Silver his own game, and make this movie!! Even though it's yaoi!!! Yay!!

**WARNING-** **Yaoi, torture, abuse, suicidal thoughts, main character death**

_Happy Ending_

Shadow sat on the end of Silvers bed, trying to hold back tears.

'Calm down!' he scolded himself, 'Ultimate Life-forms, don't cry!' at this he glared at the floor, not noticing that one, small tear slid down his furry muzzle. He sighed, and listened to the song on the small portable radio, on Silvers bedside table.

_This is the way you left me,_

_I'm not pretending._

_No hope, no love, no glory,_

_No Happy Ending._

_This is the way that we love,_

_Like it's forever._

_Then live the rest of our life,_

_But not together._

He managed a small smile at this. Silver wouldn't be living the rest of his life anymore, not after what that _bastard _Mephiles had done.

_Wake up in the morning, stumble on my life_

_Can't get no love without sacrifice_

_If anything should happen, I guess I wish you well_

_A little bit of heaven, but a little bit of hell_

Shadow looked up to the ceiling. Silver was probably up there. He had always teased him about being an angel.

'And now I guess,' he thought to himself, 'he is one.'

_This is the hardest story that I've ever told_

_No hope, or love, or glory_

_Happy endings gone forever more_

_I feel as if I'm wasted_

_And I'm wastin' every day_

'I would've had a happy ending,' Shadow realised, 'if it hadn't been for that scumbag! I vow to kill him! I'll make it last! He'll feel the pain Silver went through! Even if I have to go through hell to do it, then I will!'

_This is the way you left me,_

_I'm not pretending._

_No hope, no love, no glory,_

_No Happy Ending._

_This is the way that we love,_

_Like it's forever._

_Then live the rest of our life,_

_But not together._

He frowned.

'Silver wouldn't have wanted me to do that,' he considered his options, 'let that shit-bag walk the streets, and kill more innocent people. Or...'

_2 o'clock in the morning, something's on my mind_

_Can't get no rest; keep walkin' around_

_If I pretend that nothin' ever went wrong, I can get to my sleep_

_I can think that we just carried on_

He glanced over at the digital clock, easily able to see the illuminated numbers.

'2 o'clock,' he muttered, 'fancy that!'

_This is the hardest story that I've ever told_

_No hope, or love, or glory_

_Happy endings gone forever more_

_I feel as if I'm wasted_

_And I'm wastin' every day_

He licked his lips nervously.

'What to do,' he muttered, annoyed, ' I'll...I'll...'

_This is the way you left me,_

_I'm not pretending._

_No hope, no love, no glory,_

_No Happy Ending._

_This is the way that we love,_

_Like it's forever._

_Then live the rest of our life,_

_But not together._

He snapped his fingers, his mind was made up. He grinned in spite of himself. His grin was an evil one, the moonlight reflecting off of his teeth, making them glint menacingly.

_A Little bit of love, little bit of love_

_Little bit of love, little bit of love,_

_A little bit of love, little bit of love,_

_Little bit of love, little bit of love_

_I feel as if I'm wasted_

_And I waste everyday_

'It wasn't a little bit of love,' Shadow murmered, darkly, 'it was alot of love!' and at that, he lifted up a dark purple chaos emerald. He looked at it for a second, his blood red eyes filled with confusion.

'If I do this,' he said aloud, 'there's no turning back. I will see this through to the end.'

_This is the way you left me,_

_I'm not pretending._

_No hope, no love, no glory,_

_No Happy Ending._

_This is the way that we love,_

_Like it's forever._

_To live the rest of our life,_

_But not together. _

As the song finished of, there was a blinding flash of light, and Shadow was gone.

Me: I would like to deticate this chapter to... _**XxSkyFoxGirlxX**_ This is for you! If it hadn't been for you, you know, I wouldn't have even known who Silver was, let alone write Shadilver fics! Love you gril!

Shadow: *winks, then smiles at Sky suggestivley*

Me: And I got you your own Shadow. I had to clone him, though, because Shadow's not _comforting _Silver in his room. (wink wink nudge nudge!)

My Room: *groaning moaning* Oh Shadow!

Me: grrr! Why is it always my bed!!


End file.
